It's Meant To Be
by cd291104
Summary: Faith Mellark is the same age her parents were when they entered the Hunger Games but her biggest problems have nothing to do with being reaped. She loves her mom but struggles to accept she's anything like her, she's forced to make friends with Logan Hawthorne even though he makes her uncomfortable and she has trouble at school until a new boy arrives from District 7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know the routine - I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. Please read and review! I have lots of ideas for this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rainy weather is keeping everyone inside and I don't blame them. I wouldn't make my way to the bakery on a day like today. I'm happy though because I enjoy the solitude and I love summer storms. My dad is in the kitchen working on a wedding cake for the owner of the florist shop next door. The wedding is tomorrow so my dad will be extra busy this evening and that's why I volunteered to help out in our store today. The solitude the weather brings gives me a chance to work on my sketches. I'm not as good as my dad but I'm getting there. I'm working on the shadows of my trees when I hear the bells on the door signaling a customer.

"Welcome to Mellark's," I manage to say without looking up from my drawing. I expect the customer to look around the store before making their purchase however I notice two pairs of feet in front of me before I can even finish the thought.

I look up to see a man and a boy about my age I've never seen around District 12. We're a small district and I know almost everyone in town. It's clear these two are not from around here.

"May I help you?"

"Is Peeta around?" The man asks.

"Well, that depends. Who's asking?" I'm used to strangers from other districts making their way to our bakery to catch a glimpse of the star crossed lovers from District 12. My parents were in the Hunger Games 30 years ago. They were reaped to fight each other and 22 other tributes, one boy and one girl from each district, to the death. My father confessed his love for my mother on national TV in front of the entire country and promised to do anything in his power to bring my mother home. My mom fell for my dad too and for the first time in Hunger Games history there were two victors from one game. They managed to make it out of the arena thanks to a stunt with some poisonous berries and a game maker with a heart but their love caused a spark. Thanks to them the people of Panem were able to stand up and rebel against President Snow and the Capital. My mom was the symbol of the rebellion, the mockingjay. The capital eventually crumbled, two Presidents were assassinated and here I am today. The chaos has died down but we still see the occasional enthusiast every now and again. These two don't seem like the typical fans though so I'm slightly worried. How does he know my dad?

The man laughs and says, "Like mother, like daughter. Would you please tell him Gale Hawthorne would like a word?"

I glare at him. Who does he think he is? And how does he know my parents? The name Hawthorne does ring a bell. I wonder if he's related to any of the other Hawthorne's in District 12. I turn around and stalk off to the kitchen.

My dad seems confused when I tell him there is a man by the name of Gale Hawthorne asking for him but he follows me back to the front of the shop. My dad shakes Gale's hand and they begin exchanging pleasantries. It's the typical 'how have you been' and 'same ole, same ole' conversation I've heard my parents have a dozen times. I begin to drown them out and focus back on my drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

I look up to see the boy bending over the counter to get a better look at my sketch. I glance at our dad's to confirm they're deep in conversation. I realize I'm on my own with him and it would be rude not to answer. "The woods behind my house," I say as I put my head down to finish shading my trees.

"It's really good. Have you ever been in the woods?"

"Yes." I answer without meeting his gaze.

"I love the woods," he replies.

I'm more of a loner and I really don't like making friends but my parents have always taught me to be polite. Maybe he'll get the hint if I don't engage him in conversation.

"My dad takes me hunting sometimes. I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." His last comment causes me to put my pencil down and take a deep breath. I'm beginning to lose my patience. Why doesn't he get the hint? Wait. Did he say hunting with a bow and arrow? And their last name is Hawthorne. It suddenly dawns on me how his dad knows my parents. Gale Hawthorne used to be my mom's hunting partner before she met my dad. Well not before she met him but before she ever had a conversation with him. My dad knew and loved my mom when they were five years old.

I wonder how my dad feels about Gale. I look back to the two men standing at the end of the counter and it doesn't look like any fights are about to break out. My dad seems content to be talking to Mr. Hawthorne which is more than I can say about how I feel talking to his son.

I turn back to the younger Hawthorne giving me a quizzical expression. Well, I hope he doesn't think I'm going to be friends with him just because our parents were friends. I pick up my pencil and return my attention back to the task at hand. I feel him watching me as I sketch and I try my hardest to ignore his presence. I instantly wish I wasn't wearing my Mellark's bakery t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans with my hair pulled sloppily in a bun.

I'm finally able to relax when I hear our dads saying their goodbyes but I don't breathe a sigh of relief until the bells on the door signal they've left. I don't know why but that boy made me nervous. My dad returns to the kitchen to work on the cake and the night continues without any other interruptions.

"Did you like Logan?" My dad asks as we walk home from the bakery later that evening.

"Who's Logan?"

"He's Gale's son. I noticed you two talking." My dad looks down at me with a smirk on his face. I'm not sure what he's playing at with this line of questioning but I decide to play it safe.

"He was a bit chatty for my taste."

My dad laughs, "I thought you might say something like that. You're so much like your mother."

Why do people keep telling me this today? I don't want to be Katniss Everdeen Mellark. It's not that I don't love my mom but I want to be my own person. I roll my eyes at him and focus my attention on a rock I start to kick down the street.

We're a few feet from our house when my dad attempts to make conversation again. He sighs "Wish me luck."

"Why do you need luck?"

He looks at me with his eyebrows raised like I should already know the answer. "I'm about to tell your mother I invited Gale and his family to dinner tomorrow night."

I stop dead in my tracks but my dad hasn't noticed. He begins to climb the stairs to our front porch. "Wait, dad! What?" I run in front of him and place myself between him and our front door.

"Where were you today? " He asks with concern etched on his face. "You were standing right next to me in the shop when I invited them."

"I was concentrating on my sketch but that's beside the point. You shouldn't have invited them!" I'm not sure if I'm more concerned about seeing Logan again or about how my mom is going to react to the news. I decide it best to leave Logan out of this discussion. "Mom is going to kill you! Do you want me to go inside first and hide the knives and her bow and arrow?"

My dad laughs but otherwise ignores my outburst. He reaches around me and opens the front door. I turn around and head straight for the stairs. All I want to do is crawl in bed and go to sleep to rid myself of this horrible day. I'm almost on the last step when my dad speaks.

"Faith?"

"Yes?" I turn around to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't be afraid to make new friends. Logan seems like a nice kid."

I revolve on the spot and rush to my room slamming the door behind me. I sprawl out on my bed without bothering to turn on a light or change into my pajamas. How does my dad know Logan is a nice kid? Why does he think I'm afraid of making friends? I'm not afraid to make friends. I just prefer to be alone. And why does everyone keep saying I'm like my mother today?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is is Chapter Two. Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them and the more you review, the faster I'll update. Of course, I don't own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

My mom took the news of the Hawthorne's coming to dinner surprisingly well. Of course I wasn't there when my dad actually broke it to her. She even lectured me and my younger brother Ryland on our behavior. She wants us to be friendly and polite towards Logan which I'm almost certain is the same psychology my dad used on my mom. He probably said something like 'the kids will look towards you for direction. If you're kind to them then they'll be kind too.' My dad has a way with words and he's definitely the only one that can make my mom listen. She's as stubborn as a jabberjay – the genetically mutated birds that were created by the Capital but refused to die off without first mating with a mockingbird to create the mockingjay.

Ryland is three years younger than me and I swear he was blessed with the best traits from both my parents. He is twelve years old and is the spitting image of my father with his blonde hair and muscular frame except his eyes. He has my mother's gray eyes. Everyone says I look exactly like my mother with my brown hair and petite frame except my eyes. I have my father's blue eyes. Ryland is better at everything than me. He can bake exceptionally well and has a way with words like my dad but he can also hunt and sing like my mom. I might have the edge when it comes to painting and drawing but in all honesty he's good at it too.

Ryland and I are currently passing time until our dinner guests arrive by feeding bread to the geese that Haymitch raises. Haymitch was my parents mentor during their Games since he was the only living victor from District 12. Although they've never said it I know he is the closest thing they have to a father figure. He's a drunken old man that lives next door to us who can barely take care of himself. It's a good thing his birds don't require a lot of attention and my family keeps them fed. We keep Haymitch fed too.

I hear our back screen door open and glance up to see Logan making his way towards us. I guess the Hawthorne's have arrived. He's dressed nicely today with a button up light green shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. Why am I thinking about what he's wearing?

"Hi, I'm Ryland. You must be Logan," my brother says as Logan approaches. Ryland is obviously the social butterfly between the two of us and is definitely better at making friends.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Logan replies. I can feel him looking at me even as he addresses my brother but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of making me nervous. I continue to focus on the bread and the birds without making eye contact. I'm thankful I look more presentable today in my black t-shirt and good pair of jeans.

"I guess you met my sister Faith." Ryland must have noticed Logan's attention was aimed at me too.

"Not officially, no."

Great, he's forcing me into conversation. Why couldn't he just say 'yes' so I could continue to stand here without saying a word? I tear off another piece of bread and throw it to the lonely goose on the outside of the circle before making my eyes meet Logan's gaze.

"Hi, Logan, how are you?" A small smile forms on his face and his eyes light up when I say his name but it's gone as fast as it appears. I realize this is the first time I've seen a hint of a smile from him and it transforms him into a completely different person.

"I'm good, thanks. And you?" He asks as he rocks back and forth on his feet with his hands in his pockets. I wonder if this is a nervous habit. Why would he be anxious when he's the one making me nervous?

"I'm very well, thanks."

I turn to Ryland with my eyebrows raised when I hear him stifle a laugh. "You sound so formidable, Faith. Lighten up!" He turns his attention to Logan. "You'll have to excuse her. She has no social skills whatsoever."

Logan's grin is back and I'm not too pleased it's at my expense. I throw the last of my bread in the middle of the circle of birds before I storm off into the woods. I can hear Ryland mutter, "See what I mean?" as they no longer contain their laughter.

I find my favorite oak tree not too far into the woods and sit with my back against the trunk facing away from my house. I pick up a stick and aimlessly start to draw in the dirt. I wonder how much trouble I would be in if I stayed here until dinner was over and the Hawthorne's were well on their way back to District 2. I'm contemplating the idea when I hear footsteps behind me.

"I'm not apologizing, Ry." I say without even looking up.

"Well, I'm glad that's established," Logan states as he settles down next to me.

I don't respond. I have no idea what to say to him or how to explain my actions. We sit in silence as I continue playing with my stick in the dirt.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you?"

I glance up to see him looking at me with worry on his face and I suddenly feel bad for the way I behaved. "It's not you, it's me."

"Ah, if only that wasn't the first time I've heard a girl utter those words to me," he says with a grin. I can't help but let out a little giggle making his grin develop into a smile. Wow, what a smile.

"You know, we are staying with my Grandma for two weeks before heading back to District 2. It's not really enough time to make new friends so I could use you and Ryland. Would you mind being my friend for two weeks?" He asks looking hopeful.

"Two weeks, huh?" I turn my attention away from him and realize I'm still holding my stick. I begin to twirl it in my hand.

"Two weeks and I promise I will be out of your way for good. Well, at least until my next visit." He playfully shoves me with his shoulder.

I turn my face towards him and realize I've never been this close to him. Not only does he have a beautiful smile that lights up his entire face but he has extraordinary deep green eyes that remind me of the woods. I've never seen anything like them in District 12. His long dark locks lay on his forehead just beginning to cover his eyes. He could really use a haircut. I can't help but smile at him.

"You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often."

That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing about him. "Apparently you need glasses."

"And you can't take a compliment." He stands up and offers his right hand out to me. "We better head back, our parents are probably wondering what happened to us. They sent your brother to retrieve Haymitch." I toss my stick aside and place my hand in his so he can pull me to a standing position but I release it right away. I take the lead back to my house.

The family dinner is actually pleasant. Haymitch even seems to have sobered up for the event. The Hawthorne's and the Mellark's get along better than I expected. Logan's mother, Lana, is absolutely beautiful. I can see where Logan gets his good looks and those gorgeous green eyes. She was originally from District 4 but moved to District 2 after the rebellion where she met Logan's dad and the rest is history. They seem to compliment each other nicely like my mom and dad.

After dinner Ryland and I make plans to meet up with Logan the following day. I guess I'm going to have a new friend whether I like it or not. I get this strange feeling my life will never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate them. I hope you continue to read and review. Keep in mind I don't own The Hunger Games. **

* * *

Logan and his family have already been in District 12 for a few days now. Ryland and I have seen him every day since that first night I silently agreed to be his friend. It's hard to believe but we've been having a pretty good time. Of course I would never admit it to Logan or my family for that matter. This evening we've been working in our family bakery teaching Logan how to bake cookies. Thankfully cookies are easy because he's never stepped foot in a kitchen to do anything other than eat.

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Logan asks as he scoops batter onto a cookie sheet.

"Logan, you can't mess up cookies. If Faith can make them then you can too." Ryland replies as he puts away all our baking supplies.

"You better watch what you say, Ry. I have a hot pan in my hands and I'm not afraid to use it." I continue to move cookies from the cookie sheet to the cooling rack while Logan snickers at our playful banter.

"Ryland, you have a visitor," dad yells from the front of the bakery.

"Ah, it must be one of my many admirers if you'll excuse me, ladies."

"Ladies?" Logan over exaggerates his offended facial expression. "I'm truly hurt and a little embarrassed. Is he really only twelve years old? I just turned seventeen and I don't even have any admirers." I find that hard to believe. I can't tell if he's just being modest or if he really doesn't know how good looking he is.

"He's mature for his age. The ladies dig it." Logan laughs making the noise I've come to enjoy over the last several days.

"Apparently," He hands me another tray of cookies. "I think this is the last batch."

"Terrific. What do you say we leave all the dishes for old man Ryland?"

He flashes his contagious smile, "I think I made the right choice by befriending you."

"You made the right choice? I think I'm the one that decided to be your friend." He helps me carry our dishes to the sink.

"Yes but if I didn't follow you into the woods the other day then we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation right now."

I scowl at him because I know he's right and I hate being wrong. We obviously wouldn't be standing here right now if he wasn't so annoyingly persistent. "I'll be right back." I let my dad know we're leaving and the last batch of cookies is in the oven. I then fill a brown paper bag with cookies and take off my apron in the kitchen before grabbing Logan by the wrist and dragging him out the back door.

"Cookie?" I let go of his wrist to offer him the open bag. He takes one and responds with a thank you.

"Don't thank me. You made them." I take a bite out of one of the cookies. "These are delicious by the way. Whoever taught you to bake deserves a gold medal."

"Please, this talent can't be taught." I let out a small giggle but quickly compose myself. We walk in silence savoring our treats until we're near the meadow close to his Grandma's house. The quietness is broken by two girls up ahead and my body instantly becomes tense. I recognize the voice of Amelia Kettleburn which is the last person I want to deal with right now. I grab Logan's wrist for the second time tonight dragging him deep into the tall grass until I'm certain we're hidden from view. Hopefully she didn't see us.

"Are we hiding from someone?" He whispers in my ear.

I look him in the eyes contemplating what to say before I glance down at our hands and realize I'm still clutching onto his wrist. I quickly let go. "You know the next time you want to hold my hand, you can just ask and it actually works better if you don't grab me by the wrist. Ouch, by the way." He rubs his wrist like I actually hurt him. I roll my eyes as I sit down and make myself comfortable. "So who are we hiding from?" He asks again while he settles in next to me.

"What makes you think we're hiding from someone?"

He lifts his eyebrows, "Really? Do you think you're a good liar?"

I giggle, "I'm not lying...I'm just simply asking a question."

"To avoid giving me an answer." Damn, how does he do it? I really do want to explain it to him but the thought absolutely terrifies me. I don't like being vulnerable and I definitely don't want his pity. As if he can read my mind he says, "I'm not going to think any differently of you."

"Fine, promise?"

"Of course."

"Say it."

"Ok, I promise."

I open my mouth and shut it several times before finally speaking. "Ok...I'm not very popular at school." He stifles his laughter. I quickly look around to make sure Amelia Kettleburn is nowhere in ear shot.

"Shhhh, we're hiding here and what's so funny about that?"

"I'm sorry but you're not a very friendly person so I'm not surprised, that's all. Was this your big secret?"

I glower at his words. What does he mean not very friendly? I'm not downright rude or anything. "No. Should I continue?" He nods giving me his permission to finish my story. "Ok, anyway, Amelia Kettleburn is the cruelest person I know and she makes my life extremely difficult at school."

"What did she do to you?" He seems genuinely concerned now with all signs of his earlier laughter gone.

"I don't want to talk about it." I've already divulged more information to him than I planned. "It doesn't matter anyway." He opens his mouth and closes it several times before giving up. I think he understands we're done with this conversation for now. We sit in silence eventually laying on our backs and staring up at the stars.

"You know she's jealous, right?" He turns to face me.

"I doubt it. Why would anyone be jealous of me?"

"Do you really not know? You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you're talented and your parents are probably the most famous couple in the entire country." Its sweet he's trying to be nice however I don't want his pity. I turn to look him in the eyes but see something else there that I can't quite place.

"Well, I'll give you the last one."

He smiles, "You really can't take a compliment," and with that he stands and takes my hand to pull me up. "It's getting late and the last thing I need is for you to get grounded when I have so little time left to spend with you." We go our separate ways at the meadow promising to meet up tomorrow.

The days are now passing all too quickly but Ryland and I still manage to spend a little bit of time each day with Logan. I'm not quite sure what we'll do when he's gone. However, I don't want to think about it right now, today I want to do something special. We have agreed to take Logan to the lake as a surprise which is a very special place to me. It's probably my favorite place in District 12.

I change my clothes at least three times. We're only going to the lake today so why am I so concerned with what I'm wearing? I finally decide on jean shorts with my light green tank top because the color reminds me of Logan and today is about him. I have my bathing suit on underneath my clothes. I've packed us towels, sunscreen, lunch and of course my sketchpad and pencil. I'm double checking all my supplies when I hear a knock on my door.

"You should take the bow and arrow with you in case you run into any wild animals." I look up to see my mom standing in the door way.

"I think we'll be fine."

"I'll ask Ry to do it then." She makes to head towards my brother's room. My mother is so stubborn and extremely over protective sometimes more so than my dad. She made sure Ryland and I knew how to protect ourselves as soon as we were old enough to hold a weapon although hunting is my least favorite sport. I can't justify killing another living being.

"Fine, we'll take it." She smiles pleased she got her way so easily. She's used to me putting up a fight but I caved quickly this time. I don't want to fight with her before Logan gets here besides I never win.

It's as if she knows what I'm thinking, "Logan will probably be here shortly. You two seem to be getting along really well." Mom walks into my room and sits down on my bed waiting for me to respond to her comment.

"We all are." Why did she say 'you two' like something was going on between us? Logan would never think of me that way and I definitely don't want to think of anyone that way ever. It was hard enough to force myself to be his friend although I don't regret it in the slightest. I just don't think I could ever trust someone enough to open myself up to them fully.

"Ok, little fish," my mom sighs. My parents gave me the nickname when I was baby because they said I loved the water and a warm bath was the best way to soothe me when I was upset. It's still true. I always make my way to the lake for a swim whenever I'm feeling down.

"Faith, Logan's here!" Ryland yells from the hallway.

"Well, I better go." I grab my bag and head towards the stairs.

"Don't forget the bow!" Mom yells while I roll my eyes knowing full well she can't see me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile but I've been busy and distracted. I know this chapter is short but at least it's something. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Also, keep in mind I own nothing. **

* * *

Our hike to the lake is long but pleasant. The boys argue over who is better at what and I occasionally chime in with my opinion. I'm surprised Logan treats Ryland as an equal even though he is quite a bit younger. I mentally add that to my list of things I like about Logan. Thankfully we don't run into any dangerous wild animals on our way. We have the bow and arrow just in case and we're all capable of using it. However, I hate killing innocent animals. We finally make it near our destination when I tell Logan to close his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, close your eyes." He rolls his eyes at me but otherwise obliges my request. I wave my hand in front of him to make sure they're closed. Ryland giggles at this gesture. We each grab one of Logan's hands and lead him through the clearing to the lake. "Ok, open them!"

I can tell by his face he is instantly in love with the lake. His eyes light up like they did when I said his name that first day and his mouth drops open. He releases our hands and moves in closer to get a better look. "This is...beautiful. I can see why it's so special to you." He turns to look at me.

I smile too, "I knew you'd love it."

I find my usual spot to sit down and spread out the blanket I packed. I pull out my sketch pad to work on my drawing of the lake I started earlier this summer. Ryland takes off his clothes and heads straight for the water but I can feel Logan staring at me. I look up and ask "What?"

"Swim with me."

"I will later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." He replies. I put my head back down but take a peek out through my hair when I see him toss his shirt next to me. I can see he's tan, lean and muscular. I'm sure it's from all the hunting he does with his dad. I quickly focus my attention back on my sketch before he notices me staring.

The morning passes with the boys romping around in the lake while I try to concentrate on my drawing although I continue to chance glances at Logan whenever I can. I get this strange feeling in my stomach whenever he catches me and smiles. I've got to be more discreet. Mid morning they begin to take turns jumping into the water off a cliff on the opposite side of the lake. It makes me nervous so I eventually talk them into stopping for lunch. After we eat Ryland wastes no time getting back in the water. "Are you coming, Logan?"

"I'm going to let my food digest before I get back in, little man."

"Suit yourself." Ryland's in the water before either one of us can respond. I turn my attention back to my sketch pad and my drawing of the lake. Logan lies next to me with his elbows behind his back holding him up for support. He has his eyes closed and his head facing up towards the sun. He looks absolutely beautiful in this moment. I wish I could draw him right now but that might be a little weird.

"What are you thinking?" Logan asks without opening his eyes. He must've felt me looking at him.

"I was thinking about my drawing." It's not the whole truth but its close enough and a lot less embarrassing.

He opens his eyes and looks at me, "Can I take a look?"

"It's not finished...I don't know if you'll get the whole idea...here." I hand it over.

He sits up and takes the pad from my hands, "This is absolutely amazing. You're extremely talented, Faith."

I roll my eyes, "You're just kind."

"No, really, learn to take a compliment. I wish I could draw like this."

"Well, thank you."

"Are you ready to jump in?" He stands up in front of me holding my sketch pad behind his back. "Or are you going to make me throw you in?"

"Give me back my sketch!" I join him and try to grab my book back but he's too quick. He's already holding it further out of my reach above his head.

"You can have it back after you swim with me." He pouts and adds, "You promised."

"Fine." I take off my shirt and shorts and toss them on top of my bag feeling his stare the whole time. I suddenly wish I wasn't wearing a skimpy bikini. I decide the best thing to do is jump in the water as soon as possible. "First one to the lake buys the other one ice cream!"

"Not fair," he yells behind me. It's too late I'm already in the water just as he finishes processing what I said.

The rest of our afternoon at the lake is spent much the same way as the morning. I swim with the boys for a little while but I eventually sit out to sun dry before we head home. It's now my turn to catch Logan stealing glances my way as I lay out in my bathing suit. I blush and look away quickly every time our eyes meet. On the way back we stop at the ice cream shop in town so Logan can pay up on his bet. He buys Ryland a frozen treat too.

The last few days of Logan's stay pass too quickly. We spend most of our time playing outside returning to the lake one last time before he leaves. It's hard to believe but I think I'm going to miss him. Of course I would never admit that out loud to anyone. Ryland and I give Logan our e-mail addresses and he promises to write as soon as he gets back to District 2.

We walk him to the train station on his last day. His parents are saying good bye to his grandma, aunts, uncles and cousins. Ryland gives Logan a quick and awkward hug as mumbles his goodbyes before running off to meet up with some friends.

"I get the feeling he's not going to miss me." Logan says amused as we watch Ryland run off.

I giggle, "He just has a funny way of showing it."

"Will you miss me?"

I look into Logan's eyes and all of a sudden feel myself blushing. He's looking at me with those deep green eyes like he can see right through me. I turn to concentrate on his family in the distance hoping he doesn't see how much I'll miss him. "Of course I will, you're my friend but we'll stay in touch."

"Promise?" I take another glance at him to see worry in his eyes.

"I promise..." My words are cut short by his lips on mine. It's my first kiss so I have nothing to compare it to but all I can think is why haven't we been doing this all along? His lips are soft and tender. I feel like time has stopped while my stomach is doing funny flips. I don't want it to end but he eventually breaks away.

"I'm sorry...I had to know what that felt like." He looks scared as he starts to back up towards his family. I'm shocked and speechless. "I'll e-mail you!" He yells before he turns and runs in their direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in an update. I haven't been able to get back to this story. I'm finally introducing the new student from District 7. I would like to thank you all for your comments, favorites and follows. Please keep them coming and maybe I'll update faster. As always, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day after Logan is gone I check the computer every hour for his first e-mail. I'm not sure how to feel or how to act. I don't know what that kiss meant and I'm not entirely ready to explore it right now. I've never had any desire to be in a relationship. I don't trust people although I admit I'm leaning towards trusting Logan. It's just I'm not there yet and I can't be sure I will ever be. I finally decide I'm going to ignore the kiss and not mention it. We can still be friends. I just hope he doesn't bring it up. I'm mostly relieved when I get his first e-mail that evening.

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
RE: My heart is in District 12_

_Faith,  
I made it home safe and sound hints the e-mail but I miss you guys. District 2 has nothing on District 12. Keep me posted on what's new with you, please.  
Logan_

I can't help but smile at his simple and short e-mail. He didn't mention the kiss which is what I tell myself I wanted. However, I start to wonder if maybe I wasn't a good kisser and he's only writing me out of pity. Leave it to me to always think the worse of myself and everyone else. I push the thought to the back of my mind and will myself to type a quick response out of politeness.

_To: Logan Hawthorne  
From: Faith Mellark  
RE: Boring_

_Logan,  
I'm glad you made it home. I would love to keep you posted on what's new with me but sadly, I lead a rather boring life and I haven't done anything remotely exciting since you've been gone.  
Faith_

I turn off my computer and crawl into bed with an ache in my chest I can't explain. I'm torn between wishing he was still here and wishing I had never met him. This is precisely why I don't do relationships of any kind.

The rest of the summer is spent working in the bakery, adding to my sketch pad, swimming in the lake and e-mailing Logan every day. I add several more things I discover I like about Logan through our e-mails like the fact that he volunteers at the veteran's hospital in District 2 and how he always seems genuinely happy to be writing to me. My growing list of things I like about Logan makes me extremely nervous.

Finally it's the first day of school and I feel sick to my stomach. I'm not very sociable which might be why I don't have very man friends as Logan so kindly pointed out. Although there is one girl at school, May, we sit together at lunch every day mostly in a comfortable silence but I suppose I would call her my friend.

My morning classes go by quickly and it's lunchtime already. I'm wondering what my mom packed in my lunch when I make my way to our usual table. "Hi, May."

"Hey, Faith, how was your summer?"

"It was the same as any other summer." I don't know why I don't mention Logan. I guess I want to keep him to myself for a little while longer. "What about yours?"

"Good." This is usually the extent of our conversations so it surprises me when she continues to talk. "Have you seen the new student yet?"

"No, I didn't know we had one." I take a bite out of my cheese bun my mom packed. She knows it's my favorite.

"Yes, his name is Timber...I think he's from District 7 or something. All the girls are talking about him." Apparently, May isn't one to gossip so he must be something special. We continue to eat in silence until the bell rings signaling lunch is over.

"What class do you have next?"

She looks at her schedule, "Math, you?"

"History." It's usually my best subject since my parents taught me everything I need to know before I even started high school. I'm lucky they played such an important role in the shaping of our country. "Well, I'll see you later."

I make my way to class and to my favorite seat near the window. I like to be able to daydream during lecture since there's really no need for me to pay any attention. I sit my things down on the desk at the same time someone else does too. "Oh, sorry, is this your seat?" I look up to see a very tall boy I don't recognize staring down at me. This must be Timber and now I know why all the girls are talking about him. He's good looking although I don't think he's as good looking as Logan. Of course the girls in my school have never seen him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." It was probably rude not giving him the seat but it really is the only thing I look forward to in history class.

"It's ok, I'll sit behind you," he smiles. He's got a nice smile although it doesn't light up his entire face like Logan's smile. Why am I comparing the two boys?

Mrs. Taylor spends the entire class outlining the semester. This year we will focus on the Hunger Games. She will lecture us on the first 49 games for the next nine weeks spending one day on each game. We will be divided into groups of two and be given one of the remaining 25 games to present to the class. The 75th Games will be discussed as a class since they were never complete and will bring the timeline to the rebellion which we cover next semester. This is just wonderful. I should have seen this coming since whomever gets the 74th Games always seek out my parents for interviews. And what am I going to do about a partner? I wish May was in this class but she has it in the morning.

"Do you want to be my partner?" I hear someone ask behind me.

I turn around to see Timber looking in my direction. He must be talking to me because I sit at the front of the class so there's no one behind me. "Sure." Who else will be my partner anyway?

"Ok, great. I'll go get our assignment from Mrs. Taylor." He heads over to the front of the class to draw a number from the bowl on her desk. I glance around the room to check out the other groups. Amelia Kettleburn is giving me the death stare which isn't really anything new. She's never particularly liked me but I have a feeling this stare has more to do with Timber than me. She's probably mad I partnered up with the mysteriously good looking new student. She can have him for all I care because I'd rather work alone.

"We've got the only Quarter Quell in the group." Timber says as he sits back down.

"The 50th?" She'll expect more from us since it's a Quarter Quell and these Games had twice as many tributes. We will also have to present first since she'll want them presented in chronological order. Although it'll be nice to get it over with and I just happen to live next door to the Victor – "Haymitch Abernathy."

"Huh?"

"The Victor is Haymitch, right?"

He looks down at the slip of paper in his hands, "Yeah, is he still alive?"

I smile, "Surprisingly, yes, he is and he lives right next door to me."

"Doesn't he live in Victor's Village?" Timber seems confused.

"He does." Oh no, he didn't realize I was a Mellark. I hope he doesn't change his mind or act differently when I tell him. Most people either use me to get closer to my parents or despise me because they're jealous. It's no wonder I don't make friends easily. "I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Faith Mellark."

"Mellark? As in Katniss and Peeta Mellark?"

"The very same. They're my parents." I focus my attention outside wishing I was anywhere but here having this conversation right now.

"Well, I'm lucky I asked you to be my partner before anyone else had the chance."

"Yeah, lucky." I'm too embarrassed to tell him I'm the lucky one because it's very unlikely anyone else would have wanted to be my partner.

We exchange phone numbers and e-mail addresses planning to start our research as soon as possible since we'll be the first presenters. I promise to contact Haymitch and set up a date and time for an interview.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know you were looking forward to the interview and I promise it will be in the next chapter. I also know this is a short chapter but I wanted to continue to build on Faith and Logan's relationship. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I still don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

I hurry home to check my e-mail. I've been looking forward to telling Logan about my first day of school since my history class. We've never discussed the Hunger Games and I'm really interested to find out what he has to say on the matter. When I turn on my computer I'm not at all surprised to see an e-mail from him already in my inbox.

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
RE: First day of school_

_Faith,  
I can't wait to hear about your day so leave nothing out. I don't start class until next week and I've been starving for knowledge.  
Logan_

_To: Logan Hawthorne  
From: Faith Mellark  
RE: First day of school_

_Logan,  
I'm glad it's over. My morning classes will be difficult this semester. I'm taking advance Math because I'm clearly insane. I had lunch with my friend May, yes, I have a friend. My history class will be interesting this year. I'm doing a project on the 50__th__ Hunger Games (Haymitch's Games). I'm partnered with a new student from District 7 named Timber. I hope your day wasn't too boring or my e-mail for that matter.  
Faith_

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
RE: You boring? Never_

_Faith,  
I completely forgot you would be covering the Hunger Games this year. I can't imagine how difficult that will be for you. I am here if you need someone to talk to. And don't call yourself boring again. You are by far one of the most interesting people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.  
Logan_

I don't know what to make of his e-mail. He obviously thinks the Hunger Games will upset me but he must not realize my parents have already explained them to me. Not to mention he said I was one of the most interesting people he's ever known. Neither one of us has yet to bring up the kiss at the train station nor am I about to be the first. However, he makes comments like these that confuse me like crazy. I don't have many friends so I don't have anything to really compare our relationship to but I have a feeling there's a deeper meaning behind his words.

My days begin to blend together. My daily routine consists of class, lunch with May, class and then either homework or working at the bakery. I manage to find time to e-mail Logan every night. He started his last year of school and seems to be doing well. He hasn't decided what he wants to do after finishing his education although his dad is pushing him towards politics as he explains in his e-mails.

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
RE: Future Plans_

_Faith,  
So today my dad told me he would be disappointed if I didn't follow in his footsteps. He wants me to continue my education in politics. I don't have the heart to disappoint him but what do I say? I would rather enter the Hunger Games a thousand times than become a politician. I think it's a noble career choice but it's not for me. You know what I mean? Our parents fought for freedom yet sometimes I feel trapped in a snare with no way out.  
Logan_

_To: Logan Hawthorne  
From: Faith Mellark  
Re: Honesty is the best policy_

_Logan,  
I think you should be honest with your dad and tell him how you really feel. He loves you and will support you in whatever you decide. I understand feeling trapped. It's difficult to be the daughter of the star crossed lovers and the mockingjay. I feel like everyone expects great things from me. What if I'm not capable of greatness?  
Faith_

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
RE: Faith the Great_

_Faith,  
There is no doubt in my mind you will be great at whatever you do.  
Logan_

Tonight's the night that Haymitch agreed to give Timber and I an interview. We've been working on questions for the last two weeks. He's supposed to be here any minute to finalize everything before we head next door.

"Faith, your friend is here!" My brother yells. I run down stairs to stop him from embarrassing me any further but my mom reaches to him first.

"Ryland, I think the whole District heard you. Could you please use your inside voice?" She says to my brother as he walks back into the living room. My mom then turns her attention to Timber. "Hi, you must be Timber."

He seems nervous as he shakes my mom's hand but manages to reply. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Mellark." She can be somewhat intimidating.

"Please, call me Katniss." My mom looks at me standing at the bottom of the steps with my notebook in hand. "Are you heading next door now?"

"Yeah, we're going to do our interview and then come back here to put it together. Is that alright?"

Before my mom can answer my dad walks in from the kitchen carrying a loaf of bread. "That's fine. Here give this to Haymitch. He'll need it to soak up all the alcohol he'll more than likely be drinking after you leave."

"Thanks, Dad. We'll see you later." I grab the bread and head out the door registering Timber following behind me.

I knock on Haymitch's door wondering exactly what we'll find inside. Haymitch doesn't usually clean up after himself. Every once in awhile my parents take turns cleaning up his house when he's too drunk or passed out to argue with them. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea just as he answers the door.

"Come in, sweetheart." He says gruffly after sticking his head out the door looking left to right. This was definitely a bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's the moment you've been waiting for - Haymitch's interview! I hope you all enjoy and please review! It gets me motivated to continue writing. **

* * *

Timber and I follow orders and make our way to Haymitch's kitchen where we all sit down at the table. I put the bread down looking around to see that my mom must have been here earlier today. His house looks cleaner than I've seen it in years. I'm positive my parents also discussed his sobriety for the interview because he doesn't seem to have had much to drink.

"Well?"

"Haymitch, this is my friend Timber from school, Timber, Haymitch." Haymitch nods and Timber whispers a hello. I think he's nervous which makes me laugh on the inside. I can't imagine Haymitch making anyone nervous but it's probably because I know him so well.

"Well, you have questions? Let's get this over with...I'm thirsty." I roll my eyes. Yes, he hasn't had anything to drink yet.

"How did you feel about the Games and the Capital before you were reaped?" I think it's best to start with an easy question. I know this entire process is going to be hard on him. I know the Games and what he lost are the reasons he drinks.

"I was from the Seam, sweetheart. I knew life wasn't fair from an early age."

"You didn't really answer my question." I state defiantly.

"Well, it was a dumb question. How do you think I felt about throwing 24 innocent kids into an arena to fight to their death? "

I look at Timber and roll my eyes again. He looks down at his notebook and asks the next question. "Were you worried about being reaped?" Timber asks.

"I always knew it was a possibility. I had taken out tesserae more than once to help feed my family but I didn't live my life in fear of being reaped."

"What about when you heard the rules of the Quarter Quell? Twice as many tributes?" Timber continues.

"I thought twice as many chances." Leave it to Haymitch to be so matter of fact.

"Did you know the other Victor's from your District?" I worry about how this question is going to affect him. I didn't want to ask it but Timber insisted.

"Yes." It's clear by his answer he's not planning to elaborate so I move on.

"What were your impressions of the Capital when you arrived?"

"Ridiculous, stupid, ignorant..." He starts to mutter to himself.

"Ok, what was it like when you first entered the arena?" I change the subject.

"I can't explain it. I can't describe how it feels to watch innocent children slaughter each other for no reason. How it feels to have their blood on your hands. Those nightmares never go away." He stands and grabs a bottle of clear liquid from the counter. I'm surprised he waited this long to break out the drink.

"How'd you win?" Timber questions as Haymitch sits back down in his chair.

"I outsmarted the rest," he says with a smirk.

"How'd you feel after it was all over?"

"Is that a necessary question? I spend most of my life looking at the bottom of a bottle...how do you think I feel?" He takes a giant gulp.

"Well, I think we have enough for our report. Thanks, Haymitch."

"Thank your mom." And with that we see ourselves out.

Timber comes back to my house to put our notes together from the interview. My dad invites him to stay for dinner. We're having my mom's favorite lamb stew. Timber and I are filling my parents and Ryland in on our interview although I'm sure none of it is a surprise to my mom and dad. The phone rings and Ryland jumps quickly to his feet. I wonder who he's expecting a call from.

"Hello...oh, hey, Logan, what's up...you know it...yeah, hold on." He sits the phone down and says it's for me.

My stomach does this weird jumping thing whenever Logan calls. "Hello?"

"How's my favorite Mellark doing this fine evening?"

I grin, "I'm good. Timber's here right now. We just finished interviewing Haymitch for our assignment."

"How was it? Are you ok?" His demeanor changes to worry all of a sudden.

"I'm fine, Logan...seriously."

"Ok, well, I'll let you get back to your friend and your homework. I miss you. Keep in touch!"

"I miss you too. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Later." I hang up the phone and return to the dinner table. My parents are now discussing Ryland's grades with him and Timber seems to be in his own little world.

We finish dinner and help clear the table before I walk Timber to the door. "I wish we could watch his Games."

I look around the hallway to make sure my parents are out of ear shot. "We could." He looks at me with confusion. "What if I told you my parents have several Games on tape?"

"Could we watch it?"

"I'm not allowed but I know where they keep them. I'll work on it and let you know."

He starts to walk down the porch steps when he turns around and asks, "Hey Faith, who's Logan?"

"He's a friend from District 2."

"A boyfriend?"

I start to blush, "No, he's my best friend." Wow, I can't believe I just said that but Logan really has become my best friend. I don't even feel weird acknowledging it.

Timber nods his head and tells me he'll see me tomorrow at school. I close the door behind him thinking of Logan. I should probably shoot him an e-mail asking about his day and thanking him for his thoughtfulness on the phone since the call was cut short.

A week after our interview with Haymitch Timber continues to ask me about watching the Games. We decide we'll watch them on Friday as both my parents and Ryland should be out of the house.

_To: Logan Hawthorne  
From: Faith Mellark  
RE: The Second Quarter Quell_

_Logan,  
Timber and I are watching the Games on Friday night. My parents have several on tape. We felt it would help our assignment. What do you think? Have you seen any games?  
Faith_

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
RE: Your parents_

_Faith,  
Are they ok with you watching the games?  
Logan_

_To: Logan Hawthorne  
From: Faith Mellark  
RE: Your business?_

_Logan,  
I don't see how that's any of your business but what they don't know won't hurt them.  
Faith_

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
Re: Don't bite my head off_

_Faith,  
If your parents don't want you watching the Games then they probably have a good reason. I don't think you're ready or prepared for what you'll see. Yes, I've watched several Games including the last two Quarter Quells and the 74__th__ Games. I strongly encourage you to change your mind. However, I know you won't if you're determined and if you don't please know I am here for you.  
Logan_

Great, he's now made me feel guilty about watching the Games. I feel bad for being mean to Logan when he was just trying to be a good friend to me. I know I always see the worst in everyone. Again, it's no wonder I don't have many friends. I resolve to leave well enough alone with Logan for the night. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should try and change Timber's mind tomorrow. What is Logan doing to me?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank for following. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Taylor is lecturing our class on the 34th Hunger Games today which means our presentation is fast approaching as well as the night we're planning to watch the Games. When the bell rings I turn my attention to the seat behind me.

"So I was thinking maybe we should cancel Friday. I don't think we should watch it."

"Why?"

"I don't think my parents want me to watch it yet." We both start to pack up our things. "Plus Logan doesn't think it's a good idea."

"Logan? Your friend from District 2?" We start walking to our next class.

"Yes."

"What does he know? I think this will really help our report. Please!"

"It was just a thought..."

"Thanks!" he yells as he heads into his science class. I'm left in the hallway wondering why I didn't fight harder. I'm torn over the idea. I want to please Logan and my parents but I'm curious about what I'll see. Logan and my parents are probably being over protective anyway. My parents have already explained the Games to me so it's not like I'm not prepared.

The next several days fly by and before I know it, it's Friday evening. My mom and dad have already left for the bakery and Ryland went to a friend's house. We should have plenty of time to watch the Games before anyone makes it home. I jump at the knock on my door but I relax when I open it to find Timber. It's probably not a good sign that I'm already anxious and we haven't even turned on the tape.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. " He says as he walks into the house.

"I'm just a bit jumpy, that's all." I lock the door behind him which will buy us more time in case someone decides to come home early or Haymitch decides to stop in to check on me.

"I brought snacks!" Timber shakes the bag he's carrying.

"Great. Let the 50th Hunger Games begin." I'm trying to sound enthused. He follows me into the living room where I pop in the tape and settle on the sofa next to him. I make sure and wrap myself with the blanket over the couch just in case I need to quickly cover my eyes.

The anthem of Panem plays followed by President Snow announcing the rules of the Quarter Quell. I've never seen the former President before but he looks as evil as he sounds. We watch the reapings not recognizing any of the 48 tributes until District 12. I actually recognize my Grandma on the video tape hugging one of the female tributes from our District. I feel sick to my stomach knowing these children will not survive, knowing that it could have been my grandparents, my parents, Ryalnd or me. I'm silently thankful for the rebellion.

Haymitch is the last tribute and he's virtually unrecognizable. I never thought of him as a young, good looking man back in his day. I now understand what his losses have done to him over the years and it only makes the knot in my stomach tighten. I'm starting to change my mind about watching but it's too late now.

"It's hard to believe that's the same man that lives next door." Timber states. I nod in response but remain quiet as the chariot rides begin.

Each of the tributes are dressed in costumes representing what their districts are known for which means District 12 is dressed as coal miners. I'm not sure who looks more ridiculous – the tributes or the Capital spectators. The chariot rides are followed by the interviews but the only interview in full exchange is the victor's interview.

"It's good to know he's just as cocky as ever." Timber comments making me release a small giggle. Haymitch even goes as far as calling all of the other tributes stupid during his interview. It's so him. I'm glad to know the Games didn't change everything about him.

Finally the Games begin and we watch from the point of view of one of the tributes entering the arena. I clutch my blanket tighter. The arena is beautiful which surprises me at first but then I remember the Games were viewed as entertainment for the Capital citizens. The gong sounds and Haymitch makes it to the Cornucopia picking up weapons and a backpack before heading towards the woods.

The blood bath on the first day kills eighteen tributes in all. I don't feel connected to any of them yet helping with the mantra I've adapted of not real. We watch in horror as more tributes die either from poisonous fruit in the arena or from the Career pack hunting through the woods for their prey. I discretely close my eyes or cover them with my blanket when Timber is focused on the screen.

Haymitch struggles with carnivorous squirrels and butterfly stings while Maysilee, the female tribute my Grandma hugged at the reaping, has engineered a deadly weapon with lethal darts. "She's quite impressive." I whisper, Timber nods.

Eventually the two tributes team up when Maysilee saves Haymitch after his battle with three careers leaves him without a weapon. They seem to do better together collecting food and taking turns resting. I wonder if this is how my parents operated during their Games although I'm not sure I ever want to see them after watching this one. I do have a better understanding of why my mom sometimes thrashes in her sleep or why my dad sometimes holds onto a chair until one of his episodes pass.

Haymitch is hell bent on finding the end of the arena although Maysilee doesn't understand why and frankly neither do I. I can't imagine that the Game makers have anything pleasant waiting for them at the end. When they do finally make it there, they find a force field at the end of a cliff. This is when the two split up not only because he wants to stay and she doesn't but because they decide they don't want to be the last two tributes standing.

It's not long after they part ways that Maysilee begins to scream. Haymitch surprisingly runs toward her arriving in time to watch the last of the flock of poisonous birds peck through her neck. He holds her hands to comfort her while she dies and I silently let tears fall from my eyes.

I hastily wipe my eyes and keep my composure before Timber realizes how upset I am over this young girl's death. Finally it comes down to Haymitch and the girl tribute from District 1. Their last battle is bloody and awful leaving me to wonder how he even ends up surviving. He was right in his interview though when he said he outsmarted the rest. She throws her ax at him to deliver his deathblow when he collapses on the ground causing her ax to go over the cliff where the force field resides. It comes down to who can outlast who with their severe injuries. However, the ax quickly flies back over the ledge landing in her head. Haymitch is announced the victor of the 50th Hunger Games.

"He knew exactly what he was doing when he lead her to that force field. He really did outsmart the rest." Timber seems impressed by Haymitch's victory however I'm sick and outraged over the whole thing. I jump off the couch to clean up our mess and quickly place the tape back in its hiding spot so my parents won't realize what we did. I stay busy not wanting to discuss the Games or how I feel afraid I might burst into tears.

I turn to Timber when I eventually run out of things to do and I'm sure I've composed myself. "Well..." I clap my hands together.

"Yeah...I guess I should probably get going. You're parents will probably be home soon." I follow him to the door. He opens it but turns back to face me. I look down not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes. "That was..."

"Yeah..." He places his hand on my chin to make me meet his gaze. I don't fully register what's happening until it happens. He quickly puts his lips on mine. I can't help but compare this kiss to the kiss I shared with Logan at the train station. The kiss feels forced and uncomfortable.

Timber breaks away and looks at me waiting for my response. I come to my senses finally shaking my head. "Timber, I can't..."

He nods, "I understand. I'll see you at school on Monday."

I shut the door behind him before running upstairs to collapse on my bed. I don't even fully register what I'm doing when I pick up the phone on my nightstand to dial the number I know by heart.

"Hello?" I'm so glad Logan's parents didn't answer the phone. I feel safe just hearing his voice and I break out into heaving sobs. "Faith?" I can't find my voice so I only nod and continue to cry. "Oh, Faith. I wish I was there to make you feel better."

He patiently lets me cry until I manage to speak between sobs. "I'm so sorry, Logan"

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have listened to you." My tears have finally become silent.

"You were curious. It's natural. You did nothing wrong, Faith. I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you to hold your hand and cover your eyes."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my best friend. I love you and that's how it is."

"Promise?

"Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your continued support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Logan and I fall asleep on the phone barely speaking to each other. There's a comfortable silence between us and he doesn't push me about the Games. He really is my best friend.

Thankfully Timber doesn't make things awkward between us at school after he kissed me. We continue to work on our project and he even sits with me and May at lunch. I notice Amelia staring in our direction from across the cafeteria while whispering to one of her friends. She's up to no good. I watch her make her way to our table with her posse following closely behind.

Amelia hands a slip of paper to Timber as she approaches us. "Give me a call when you're done pitying them." She nods in our direction.

He surprises me by crumbling up the paper and tossing it back to her. "That would imply I pity them which I don't and that I want to spend time with you which I don't so no thank you."

If looks could kill then we would all be dead by Amelia's facial expression. "You will be sorry." She flips her hair before turning to head out of the cafeteria with her groupies.

"You better sleep with one eye open." I state as I take another bite of my cheese bun.

Timber chuckles, "I think I can handle my own."

We are all three silent as we continue to eat our lunch until May interrupts. "By the way, thank you for giving me Johanna Mason's phone number for my history project, Faith."

"Oh, it's no problem. Did you call her and get an interview?"

"I did and you were right. She's crazy."

It's my turn to chuckle. "She's good friends with my mom so I'm used to her by now but yes, she's definitely different."

"Do you know who has your parents' games?" Timber asks.

I shake my head, "No, not in our class."

"The Cooper twins have them in my class." May adds.

"Oh, that's right. I think they came to the bakery to question my dad." I'm secretly glad I didn't get stuck with them especially after what I saw with Haymitch. I can't imagine what my parents went through and I don't want to try. The bell interrupts my thoughts.

The first thing I do when I get home is call Logan. He tells me about his day which included another lecture from his dad about his future plans and his wrestling coach telling him he won't be able to play this year if he doesn't get his grades up. Needless to say he hasn't had a good day.

Logan doesn't like Amelia on the basis that I don't like her. He's a good friend. I figure telling him about what happened at lunch might cheer him up. "Amelia approached our table at lunch today and Timber embarrassed her in front of her friends."

"Good. What happened?"

"She handed Timber a piece of paper with her phone number on it and said to give her a call when he stopped pitying us but..."

Logan cuts me off, "Wait, when who stopped pitying you?"

"Huh? Timber? She told him to give her a call when he stopped pitying us but then..."

He interrupts me again, "Wait, Timber is a guy?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"You never told me Timber was a guy."

"You never asked besides why's it matter - we're just friends."

"Who's just friends? Me and you? Or you and him?"

Ok, now I'm confused. "Both. I'm friends with him and I'm friends with you."

"Right." He sounds angry but I'm not sure why.

"Ok... anyway, Amelia told Timber to call her when he stopped pitying us but he crumbled up her phone number and threw it back at her."

"Is that it?" He's definitely angry about something.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"No."

When he doesn't elaborate I ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why would I be mad at you? We're just friends?"

His tone would apply otherwise. I rack my brain for what I could have said to offend him but he interrupts my thoughts.

"I have to go. I have homework to do and it's getting late. I'll talk to you later."

"Later." I hear the click of the phone before I finish my goodbye.

Logan doesn't call or e-mail me the rest of the week. To be fair I don't try to contact him either but I want him to sort through whatever is bothering him before we talk again. However, I get to the point where I can't stand not talking to him. I miss my best friend. I decide to bite the bullet and e-mail him.

_To: Logan Hawthorne  
From: Faith Mellark  
RE: Please don't be mad at me_

_Logan,  
You're my best friend. I love you and that's how it is. I can't stand not talking to you. I miss you.  
Faith_

I remember he said the same thing to me the night we talked on the phone after I watched the Quarter Quell. The words were comforting to me when I was upset so I hope they have the same effect on him. My e-mail at least opens up communication again but he still seems distant. He blames it on other things like his dad, his grades and his wrestling coach but I can't help the nagging feeling I have that it's because of me.

Timber and I finally present our project on the 50th Hunger Games to our history class. Mrs. Taylor seems pleased with our presentation. I'm happy with the way it turned out. It really helped to have Haymitch's interview. Plus Timber described the Games to the class explaining we were able to watch them. I hope it doesn't get back to my parents or I'll be grounded until I'm forty.

It's a chilly Saturday morning in January when I check my e-mail for any contact from Logan. Our phone calls have gotten less frequent but he still e-mails me on a regular basis. There is an e-mail he sent from last night.

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawthorne  
RE: Green or blue?_

_Faith,  
What color shirt should I wear tomorrow night?  
Logan_

_To: Logan Hawthorne  
From: Faith Mellark  
RE: Green_

_Logan,  
Definitely green. It brings out your eyes. What's going on tonight?  
Faith_

_To: Faith Mellark  
From: Logan Hawnthorne  
RE: Tonight_

_Faith,  
Thanks, I'll wear the green and I have a date tonight.  
Logan_

Suddenly I can't breathe. There is a tightening in my chest. I knew Logan was good looking and I guess I always assumed he dated but it's different now that I know for sure. Why is this even bothering me? We're just friends. I don't want to be anything more with anyone anyway. Maybe I'm just upset I'll lose my best friend after he broke down all of my walls and I let him in. Yes, that must be it. I silently let the tears fall from my eyes. I don't respond to his e-mail.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay in updating! Hope you enjoy! Also, I still own nothing.

* * *

My mom is in the kitchen skinning some kind of animal she must have caught on her morning hunt. I've had a lot on my mind since I read Logan's e-mail yesterday. I couldn't sleep last night wondering how his date was going and whether or not he kissed her goodnight. I sit down at our kitchen table letting out a loud sigh. My mom looks over her shoulder. "Is something bothering you, little fish?"

I roll my eyes when she turns back to her kill. "I think I'm a little old for that nick name."

"You'll always be my little fish." I don't respond and she works in silence while I brood to myself. I barely register her packing her meat up, cleaning her mess and joining me at the table. "What's bothering you, Faith?"

"It's nothing really." I look down at the table unable to make eye contact. I'm not quite sure how to explain what I'm feeling. "Did you and Gale stop being friends because of Dad?" I mumble wondering if she even heard what I said.

"Oh." I glance up and she looks surprised by my question. She must have heard what I asked. She seems to contemplate her answer before she speaks again. "There were a lot of reasons why Gale and I stopped being friends but your dad wasn't one of them at the time."

"Is he the reason why you're not friends now?"

My mom looks down at the table and starts to pick at the wood. I can't imagine she's comfortable with the direction our conversation is headed. "I wouldn't say we're not friends now but we're not best friends like we used to be and we never will be."

"Is that because of dad?"

She looks up with a smile on her face. "Yes and that's how it should be, honey. When you commit to a lifetime with someone you want that person to be your best friend. Your dad is and always will be my best friend. I imagine if you asked Gale he would tell you the same thing about Lana."

I nod again before standing up to head back to my room. I'm almost out of the kitchen when my mom asks, "Was this really about me and Gale or you and Logan?"

Why does my mom have to be so smart? I calmly say, "You and Gale" as I run out of the kitchen to my room hoping she won't follow me with further questions.

Logan probably won't marry the dumb bimbo he went on a date with last night but he'll more than likely marry someone someday. The thought of him being someone else's best friend makes me sad. I can't imagine having anyone else as a best friend. Although to be honest, he hasn't been acting like my best friend for awhile. It all started when I told him Timber was a boy. Why would that upset him? Unless...maybe he felt about Timber the same way I feel about the girls he dates. I never dated Timber but I guess he doesn't know that for a fact. What does all of this even mean anyway? I still don't know if I'm ready for that kind of relationship or if I ever will be. I highly doubt Logan would be alright with being my best friend for the rest of his life never dating anyone else. I would be selfish to ask that of him.

My head is beginning to hurt thinking about Logan so I distract myself with sketching. I'm working on a picture of the trees covered in snow from my bedroom window when the phone rings. I wait for someone else to answer it but by the third ring I realize that's not going to happen.

"Hello?"

"Faith?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Logan."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just miss talking to you. What are you doing?" I miss talking to him too. I miss really talking to him not the weird estranged conversations we've been having lately.

"I was working on a sketch."

"What are you drawing?"

"I'm working on a new picture of the woods. I've got a good view from my bedroom window. They're covered in snow right now but it's actually quite beautiful."

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure your picture will do it justice." He hasn't complimented me in weeks not that I've ever agreed with any of his compliments. I wonder how his date went last night. It's normal for friends to ask those sorts of questions, right?

I clear my throat, "So...how was your date last night?"

The seconds it takes him to respond seem like hours and I instantly regret my question. I'm not sure I want to know if it went well and I definitely don't know what to say if it didn't "It was...awful." He almost sounds sad about it which makes me feel bad about being happy that it didn't go well.

"I'm sorry. Did you, uh, do you like her?" I close my eyes nervous about his answer.

"No. She wasn't ..it just wasn't ..it wasn't like when I talk to you, you know? She only wanted to talk about mindless gossip and she had no idea what a snare was when I told her a story about hunting with my dad."

I chuckle, "Who doesn't know what a snare is?"

He laughs too, "Right? Plus she thinks following in my dad's footsteps is a wonderful idea. She hopes to marry a politician one day."

"It's good she has goals in life."

Logan laughs even louder. "I should have expected it. Her dad works with my dad."

"Ah, and it all makes sense now." An uncomfortable silence takes over and without thinking I blurt out, "I never dated Timber." I'm sure my face is turning crimson right about now. Why did I just say that?

"Huh?" He asks.

"Timber and I...we never dated. I don't like him like that." Shoot me now.

I swear I can hear Logan smile into the phone when he says, "That's good to know." After my confession, we ease into conversation like the last several months never happened. He tells me he's finally got his grades up to participate in extracurricular activities and how he's slowly getting his dad to come to terms that he's not following his career path. I tell him how I think Ryland has a secret girl friend and how I entered one of my sketches in an art contest at school.

We talk for over an hour and we're about to hang up when I ask, "Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Are we good? I mean are we still friends?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise. You're my best friend. I love you and that's how it is."

I smile into the phone. "Good."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **As always, sorry for the delay. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Winter passes without incidence and Amelia has yet to get her revenge on Timber. Logan and I are doing better than ever. If he's still dating, he doesn't tell me about it which I'm thankful for. He knows Timber and I are friends and he's not mad about it. He actually told me he's happy I have friends. He's too good for me. Logan probably would be fine with being my best friend for the rest of our lives without me giving him anything in return.

Tonight Timber and May are coming over to watch a movie. Ryland finally confessed to having a secret girlfriend explaining the reason why he always jumped when the phone would ring. He's out with her this evening and my parents are working at the bakery again.

Timber sits on one end of the couch so I opt to sit in one of the recliners. We're friends now and things haven't been weird but I don't feel comfortable sitting that close to him in a dark room. May sits on the other end of the sofa before the movie starts. We're watching a new comedy May's parents bought her for her birthday last week.

Halfway through the movie my stomach starts growling. I press pause on the remote. "Are you guys getting hungry?"

Timber shrugs and looks at May. "I could go for something to eat." She says.

"Good, me too. Any preferences?"

"I don't care." May looks to Timber and he nods in confirmation. "Surprise us." She says with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I head into the kitchen and look through the fridge and the pantry. I decide on some freshly picked strawberries and the cheese buns my dad baked yesterday.

"Alright guys I've got..." My words are cut off as I enter the living room in time to see May and Timber jump away from each other like they were on fire.

"Wha-what? Are you guys together?" They both break out into huge smiles at my question. "How long?" I'm sure the smile on my face is as big as theirs by now. I'm so happy for them. I know it's what they both want.

May looks at Timber with a shy grin before turning her attention back to me. "He officially asked me out last week on my birthday but we've been talking for awhile now." Timber reaches across the couch to hold May's hand.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Really?" May asks.

"Yes. Of course! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it hasn't been long."Timber offers.

"We didn't know how to bring it up." May adds.

"Either way, I'm so happy for you guys! But please don't make me feel like the third wheel and you probably don't want Amelia to find out anytime soon!"

"Agreed." They say in unison. We dive into our snacks and finish our movie with May and Timber sitting closer together on the couch.

The phone rings shortly after the happy couple leaves. I'm positive it's Logan so I run upstairs to take the call in my bedroom and I wasn't disappointed.

"Boy, do I have some exciting news for you Faith Mellark!" Logan greets after I say hello.

"Oh really? I have some exciting news for you too, Logan Hawthorne."

"Well you go first because my news is definitely bigger and better."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"Trust me. You go first." He's so demanding.

"Fine. You're going to love this anyway. So tonight Timber and May came over to the house to watch a movie..."

He interrupts, "I hope this isn't your news because you already told me they were coming over."

"Anxious much? I'm not done. Anyway, I went to get us some snacks from the kitchen and when I came back they were making out on the couch!"

"No way! So are they together now?"

"Actually, yes. They made it official last week on her birthday but they hadn't gotten around to telling anyone yet."

"Well, that is exciting news but I still think mine is bigger and better. Are you ready for this?"

I roll my eyes knowing full well he can't see me. "Yes, go."

"My Uncle Vick's oldest daughter is getting married in District 12 this summer."

"Isn't she only a few years older than you?"

"Yes but..."

I interrupt him this time, " Isn't that a little young to be getting married?"

"I don't know. They're in love I guess but I think you're missing the point."

"What's that?"

"I'll be in District 12 for the wedding."

"Well that's not new news. You were already planning on being here for a couple weeks anyway."

"Yes but my parents already planned to visit in June. I'll be coming with them and then staying with my Grandma until the wedding in August."

"So you'll be here all summer?" I can't hide the excitement evident in my voice.

"Yes!" I can tell he's smiling into the phone at my giddiness.

"It's going to be an awesome summer."

"Yes it is."


End file.
